


Sounds of a City

by indibelle (indi_belle)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indi_belle/pseuds/indibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The symphony of Pittsburgh--a swell of sirens, trains, horns and the bustle of modern American living--was so different from what Geno had grown used to that it woke him more thoroughly than any alarm clock could do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds of a City

**Author's Note:**

> After months of reading, I've decided to take the plunge and post my first fic. Many thanks to all of the great writers in the hockey RPF fandom--you've been an inspiration. Happy New Year!

The hum of the city was brought Geno Malkin from a deep sleep. The symphony of Pittsburgh-- a swell of sirens, trains, horns and the bustle of modern American living-- was so different from what Geno had grown used to that it woke him more thoroughly than any alarm could do. As the lockout stretched on, he had grown used to the urban hum surrounding his parents' home in Magnitogorsk and the sterile buzz of hotel rooms, so the sounds of Pittsburgh he once embraced as ‘normal’ now sounded like a warzone of noise.

Geno had also grown used to sleeping alone, which he was most definitely not doing.

He had company in bed. In bed, in Pittsburgh. That could only mean--

“Sidney,” Geno sighed. He rolled over, turning from his back onto his right side, and found Sidney Crosby splayed out on the bed next to him. 

Sidney was fully dressed, which Geno found a little disappointing until he realized that he was dressed, too. Geno fuzzily remembered Sidney picking him up at the airport at a god-awful early hour, stumbling through Sidney’s front door, and collapsing face-down in Sidney’s bed without bothering to change. Why Sidney was still dressed was beyond Geno. Knowing Sidney, it was some bizarre form of camaraderie that only made sense in Sidney’s head.

Camaraderie or not, Sidney was wearing a few too many garments and Geno travelled too for far Sidney not to show a little skin. With a sleepy smile on his face, Geno reached out and put his hand on Sidney’s stomach, working his large fingers beneath the fabric of Sidney’s button-down.

“Sid,” whispered Geno, staring at his captain’s sleeping face.

Sidney shuffled in his sleep and pushed at Geno’s hand, which only rucked his shirt up higher. “No...”

Laughing softly, Geno wiggled down the length of the bed, bending at the knees so his feet didn’t stick out from beneath the duvet. He moved down until his head was parallel with his hand and Sidney’s navel. He lifted his head from the mattress and then pressed his mouth to the tiny silver scar on Sidney’s belly, the one he was so fascinated with that Sidney barely noticed.

Having spent the last two years getting acquainted with his captain’s body, Geno prided himself on knowing every inch of it. Knowing Sidney’s body so well lessened the unending ache of their separation; Geno thought of Sidney’s arm, or chest, or the expanse of his back and imagined himself there, loving him and being loved by him. 

He loved Sidney. Not just that, but he was _in love_ with him.

That was why he had flown around the world on Christmas Eve. Sidney called and asked him to, and Geno didn't even pause to consider cost or jetlag. He bought his ticket before they ended their phone conversation and flew to Pittsburgh--flew home, because home was rapidly becoming wherever Sidney was--just to fall into Sidney's arms and hold him tight.

The sound of the city and the beat of his heart filled Geno's ears as he pressed a few more kisses to Sidney's body, lips skating over his lover's stomach and chest. Fingers suddenly twined in his hair, twisting and tugging until Geno lifted his head up.

Sidney regarded Geno with sleepy hazel eyes. He said nothing, just smiled, and Geno grinned back at him. His friends always teased him for the way he smiled at Sidney, saying it was too much, that he looked like a fool, but he couldn't help it.

"You finally awake," said Geno, ducking his head back down to lick along Sidney's breastbone.

Sidney laughed and gave Geno's hair a soft tug. "Yeah. I finally awake. Good morning."

"Good morning," Geno replied, his breath hitting Sidney's chest in little puffs. He resumed his earlier task of littering Sidney's skin with kisses, slowly making his way toward Sidney's neck.

"It's early," said Sidney, brushing his thumb over Geno's face. His thumb skimmed Geno's nose, lips, and eyelashes before Geno captured the digit and pressed a kiss against the thumbprint. "The sun isn't even up yet, G."

Geno ignored Sidney and pressed a kiss to the sweet curve of his neck, slipping his tongue out to lick quickly at the pulse point. When he felt Sidney's heartrate quicken, he rolled onto his back and opened his arms, inviting Sidney to curl against his chest.

Sidney nestled into Geno's embrace, folding Geno's arms around his body for a tighter hold, and asked, "You okay?"

Geno nodded and hummed. He dropped a kiss to Sidney's messy hair, nosing in the unruly curls before replying to the question. "Da. City woke me up, is louder than I remember."

Sidney nodded like he understood and Geno held him a bight tighter, trying in vain to make up for the months spent without Sid at his side. He wouldn't let go this time, not until the last second; Sidney was Pittsburgh and home and love, and Geno wouldn't let go until he had to.

"Too loud now?" Sidney asked through a yawn.

Geno closed his eyes and listened hard. The sounds of the city seemed to have fallen away and all he could hear was Sidney's soft breathing and the beat of his heart.

"No," he replied, "it's perfect."

And it was.


End file.
